


falling leaves

by xeternalsunshine



Series: as the seasons change [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, season: fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeternalsunshine/pseuds/xeternalsunshine
Summary: Beth and her kids have different plans for the fall leaves and Rio/Marcus stop by.





	falling leaves

"Daddy can I play?".

"Yea Pop have fun" Marcus sprint across the yard to join the others who were currently jumping into piles. Not one, but several causing the yard to look a mess. Beth had spent half an hour raking them up with the intent on bagging them and cleaning up the yard but her kids had other plans. 

Danny had woken up early from his nap and peeked outside, once he saw the piles of leaves he yelled to the others and before Beth had time to prepare, they had already run through the three smallest piles near the walkway.

"Whatchu doin ma?".

"I give up" she sighed as he sat down next to her on the ground. "I tried and they just- at least their having fun".

He laughed taking a red leaf from her hair, she had almost forgotten that Kenny tossed a bunch in the air yelling about how much he loved Fall. Beth ran her hand over the rest in case there was more stuck.

"You know your ass is gonna be wet?" she sent a questioning look in his direction. "the grass is wet".

"Ugh great" she let out a groan causing him to laugh even harder.

"Mom can we get the leaf blower? Dad said it's easier".

"No, here use this".

Kenny took the rake that was a couple inches taller than himself and started to drag the leaves into a bigger pile. He was struggling, but that didn't stop Emma from rushing him "hurry hurry we wanna jump".

It amazed Beth how well Marcus fit in with her kids. The first trip to the park he appeared nervous and now he was rolling around with the others in the yard. Jane and Marcus had quickly become best friends, almost inseparable. One meeting Jane tried to follow Rio to his car, he had thought she wanted to say goodbye- until she tried to climb into the backseat.

"He likes em".

There he went reading her mind again. The girls constantly joked that he had super powers when it came to her. "They like him too".

He bent his knees and rested his arms on top, watching as the younger two lined up side by side.

"Step back Jane, you to far".

"Marcus we jump on three" more giggles came from across the yard "1 2 3". Beth caught sight of a smile on Rio's face, one that mirrored hers.

"Danny put something on my back mommy" Emma ran up to them with tears in her eyes while trying to reach her tiny arm around herself.

"Turn around honey, there you go".

It was only a small yellow leaf with a hole in the side barely noticeable if you weren't looking for something. She tried to stop herself from laughing about that being a bigger concern than the ones gathering on her shoes.

"Lets get him back yeah?" Emma nodded as Rio gathered up stray leaves in his hands, plucking out any small branches that were near.

"Like this?".

Beth smiled at her pile, it was a third of the size of Rio's. Picking up a few more, Beth stuffed them into Emma's small hands. 

"Danny stop hiding" Rio slowly followed as she ran around looking for her brother "I found him, I found him!".

They emptied their hands over Danny who was now crawling across the ground trying to grab Rio's leg. Jane and Marcus saw and immediately rushed over to join them, pulling on Rio's arms.

"You got me" he dropped dramatically to his knees as the kids erupted into giggles. All five of the children covering him head to toe in leaves.

"Ok guys, lets give Rio a break" Beth brushed off her pants and made her way over to see that one of the kids had stuffed a bunch into the back of his t-shirt.

The whole scene she was witnessing in front of her was something she could have only pictured in her dreams. Beth wished the girls were there to see it, because there was no way they would believe her when she told them over drinks later.

"I think you all won, how about ice cream?" that got the kids to run inside, leaving her alone with Rio in a messy back yard.

"Ma, I like the view from down here". 

"You know you got a bunch in your shirt right?" Beth laughed pulling out a few one by one, ignoring his smirk from below. 

"Yea Emma set me up". 

Rio stood up and attempted to give her a kiss only for her to block it by bringing a leaf in between them. He huffed and Beth teased him a bit, giving a taste of his own medicine. She moved her lips within inches of his "what are you waiting for? You don't want ice cream?".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for reading and the kudos/comments on my other works! <3


End file.
